This invention relates to an osteoprosthesis to replace extracted bone material from cadavers for use as transplants n human beings and, more particularly, to an osteoprosthesis useful for the preservation of the form of the cadaver by insertion of the prosthesis at the location occupied by the extracted bone material.
The use of bone material extracted from one human being for use as a transplant in another human being is accomplished by a surgical procedure which is most useful in curing certain diseases and abnormalities. The bone material is obtained from a human being shortly after the human being has been declared dead. Therefore, the procurement of the bone material necessitates the invasion of a cadaver.
A problem arises in that the invasion of the cadaver may result in the deformation or distortion of a limb of the cadaver. Such mutilation in the appearance of the cadaver can be a source of a considerable anguish to the bereaved who are mourning the death of a loved one. In order to secure permission of the bereaved to release the cadaver for extraction of bone material, it is necessary to handle the cadaver in a fashion which, after extraction of the bone material, preserves the form of the cadaver and, in particular, avoids the appearance of any mutilation associated with the deformation or distortion of a limb.